<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you wanna love me forever? by smoldisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610274">do you wanna love me forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldisaster/pseuds/smoldisaster'>smoldisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Zagreus, Zag plans to properly propose at a later time, they're in love and fuck a lot okay, well indirect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldisaster/pseuds/smoldisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heterochromic eyes made contact with shining golden irises. The sight alone took Zagreus’ breath away (not that he had to breathe anyway) but what really got to him was the intensity in Thanatos’ gaze which answered any unspoken questions. Zagreus immediately knew what was up and he could already feel his dick throbbing in his pants.</p><p>-</p><p>Thanatos pays Zagreus a visit in a fountain chamber and things get steamy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you wanna love me forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a quick procrastination project but for some reason it took me forever to finish it. </p><p><b>Note:</b> this fic uses dick/cock and cunt to refer to Zagreus' genitalia and squirt in reference to his orgasm so be aware if that triggers your dysphoria.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At this point in their relationship the sound of Thanatos' bell surely was no longer a surprise. It was a welcome sound amidst his gruesome journey to the surface. What was a surprise, however, was hearing it in a chamber where no fighting took place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus had been lucky enough to find one of the fountain chambers, the ones he had the house constructor install in his father’s realm, after just having slain the Doomstone yet again. During that fight he had acquired a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing too serious. So far his current escape attempt was going quite well but he knew better than to get too cocky. There were still a lot of obstacles Zagreus had to face before he even got close to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince had just made his way over to the basin filled with water and started washing off the dirt on his face when his ears picked up the familiar sound and the hall flashed green before returning to its regular colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus lifted his head from where he had rinsed off the blood and grime and turned around with a curious look on his face. Droplets of water were running down his front, leaving wet trails on his skin until they disappeared behind his clothes. He didn’t bother to wipe away the wetness, he’d soon stain his attire with other, nastier things anyway.</span>
</p><p><span>His lover showing up here was certainly unexpected. Thanatos appearing at some point on his journey to the surface and even early on in Tartarus</span> <span>wasn’t unusual, sure, but he had never once come to him in any fountain chamber.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve used your help just a moment ago,” Zagreus joked after the initial confusion wore off.</span>
</p><p><span>Heterochromic eyes made contact with shining golden irises. The sight alone took Zagreus’ breath away</span> <span>(not that he had to breathe anyway)</span> <span>but what really got to him was the intensity in Thanatos’ gaze which answered any unspoken questions. Zagreus immediately knew what was up and he could already feel his dick throbbing in his pants.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Do I want to know what happened on the surface to put you in this mood?” the ever so restless prince cooed, playfully raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying Thanatos floated closer to him. He cornered Zagreus until his back hit the basin of the fountain. The prince's hands automatically landed on Thanatos' hips and he pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ares mentioned how excited Zeus is about the prospect of finding you a fitting consort,” Death Incarnate finally said and broke his silence.  </span>
</p><p><span>Oh. So word had gotten around about Zeus’ rude remark. Zagreus chuckled because it was so silly, really, but his reaction only seemed</span> <span>to rile up Thanatos even more.</span></p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there were cold hands buried in Zagreus’ hair and Thanatos used that grip to pull back his head, exposing his throat. Thanatos latched on to it, sucking marks into the prince’s skin. Zagreus could only moan in response. The bruises his lover left never stayed for too long, much to his discontent, but he absolutely enjoyed getting marked by him regardless. The motivation behind Thanatos’ behaviour was far from ideal but Zagreus wouldn’t complain about what his lover did to him because of it.</span>
</p><p><span>Thanatos let go off him long enough to mutter</span> <span>against his skin: “Someone worthy of the title since your options here are so limited.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Zagreus opened his mouth to reply but the only noise coming out was a groan. He was quite distracted by Thanatos pressing himself against his body, his already hard dick deliciously rubbing against Zagreus’ crotch. It didn’t help that his lover suddenly bit down on his neck, earning him yet another groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Limited, maybe, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t found my perfect match already,” the prince finally managed to say in between grunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His answer actually made Thanatos pause his assault on Zagreus’ neck and he looked up at the prince. “Do you really mean that?”</span>
</p><p><span>Zagreus raised one hand to cup Thanatos’ cheek, a reassuring smile on his lips, “I do. I’ve made my choice.”</span> <span>He was tempted to elaborate more but he was suddenly feeling </span><em><span>very</span></em><span> horny thanks to his lover’s doing so instead Zagreus decided to utter words he knew would get a rise out of Thanatos: “I’m yours.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Watching the change in Thanatos’ eyes was mesmerizing. The expression shifted from worry to fondness and then to arousal in a matter of seconds. Death Incarnate growled, a sound that made Zagreus’ dick twitch needily, and his lover grabbed him by his hips to hoist him up. Zagreus promptly wrapped his legs around Thanatos’ waist while he tried to get comfortable on the hard surface of the basin, ever mindful of his feet since hurting the one he loved was the last thing he wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much time do you have?” the prince asked while his hands wandered over the other one’s clothed body, annoyed by all these layers of fabric preventing him from directly touching his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough,” Thanatos replied, regret plainly audible in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His response made Zagreus pout, "Ever considered switching careers?"</span>
</p><p><span>Thanatos huffed at Zagreus'</span> <span>question and said, “So that I could spoil you even more, Your Highness?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, how about I start like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Thanatos dropped to his knees. Zagreus got the hint and lifted his hips to pull down his pants until they curled around his ankles. Having to now sit on the stone surface completely bare was not the most comfortable experience but it would do. He certainly had endured worse things and he’d soon be distracted anyway.</span>
</p><p><span>Thanatos gently lifted his feet to remove the pants completely all the while</span> <span>pressing kisses along Zagreus' legs and thighs, working his way up to his cunt where he paused. Zagreus bit his lip, watching Thanatos with barely concealed anticipation.</span></p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could drag this out more," Thanatos said wistfully. "I could spend hours between your legs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about next time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next time," Thanatos promised and then he leaned in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite this being far from the first time, Zagreus still wasn't used to the intense sensation he felt when Thanatos' wet hot tongue made contact with his already slick folds. Maybe he'd never truly get used to it. Which was more than fine, really.</span>
</p><p><span>Thanatos teased this sensitive area of Zagreus with the tip of his tongue, moving upward</span> <span>until he reached his dick. He gave it a gentle lick which made the prince hiss before he sucked it into his mouth.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Darkness,” Zagreus cried out, his hips bucking up involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos hummed in response and started sucking with increased pressure. Zagreus’ legs felt weak and he was glad that he was sitting down. Being able to solely focus on the feeling of Thanatos eating him out instead of having to worry about standing up was an immense relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good, Than,” the prince panted, eyes fixed on the sight between his legs.</span>
</p><p><span>His lover continued sucking on his dick for a while, making Zagreus feel dizzy and get even wetter, before Thanatos lowered his head and licked over his folds. The sensation of Thanatos’ tongue was already quite overwhelming</span> <span>but then Zagreus felt curious fingers brushing over his cunt and he had to bite his lips in order to prevent a loud whine from spilling from his lips.</span></p><p>
  <span>It seemed like Thanatos was not too pleased about this, however. He stopped what he was doing, actually had the audacity to remove his fingers and leave him shaking in need much to Zagreus’ disapproval and looked at the prince with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hear you, Zag. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oh, he could never turn down Thanatos when he was asking so sweetly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he followed up his plea by blowing hot air against his twitching cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus inhaled sharply despite not needing to breathe and shakily nodded his head, “Alright, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a pleased smile in return before Thanatos continued where he had left off and took his dick back in his mouth, his fingers returning to stroke over Zagreus’ slick folds. The prince had to force himself not to throw his head back and close his eyes because he wanted to see exactly how Thanatos was wrecking him. Remembering his agreement, Zagreus didn’t hold back a moan when a particular hard suck made his entire body shiver and tremble in need. The adrenaline still running through his veins in combination with Thanatos' actions were enough to bring Zagreus close to the edge already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to last long, Than,” Zagreus groaned which only earned him another confirmative hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos let go off his dick in favor of licking over his entrance, the tip of his tongue teasing Zagreus for what was about to come. The prince raised his legs and wrapped them around Thanatos’ shoulders, pulling the other one closer, once again cautious about his feet not burning the other one. Thankfully he was met without any resistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Than,” Zagreus all but whimpered, needing more right this second or else he’d surely combust.</span>
</p><p><span>Death Incarnate was many things but being cruel to his lover wasn’t one of them,</span> <span>especially when his prince begged so beautifully for him. So instead of continuing his sweet, sweet torture, Thanatos obliged and gave Zagreus what he so desperately craved. Zagreus let out a high pitched moan when he could finally feel Thanatos’ tongue enter him. He didn’t have to wait long for Thanatos to pull it out again, only to push back in immediately. He set for a fast pace, knowing how much Zagreus loved it.</span> <span>His fingers found Zagreus’ cock and he started stroking it in a matching rhythm. It all felt so good and Zagreus could do nothing but moan while Thanatos continued to wreck him.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I’m about to come,” Zagreus warned, wanting to give his lover enough time to withdraw if he didn’t want his entire face covered in Zagreus’ release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of backing off, Thanatos increased his effort, his tongue lapping at Zagreus’ hole and his fingers relentlessly stroking the prince’s dick. It was all the encouragement Zagreus needed. His legs pulled in Thanatos even closer as he let out a low moan, thrusting his hips against the wicked tongue fucking him. Zagreus bit his lips as he tried to take in the sight in front of him but it got more and more difficult to remain focused. All it took was one more stroke against his dick and suddenly Zagreus was lost in overwhelming pleasure, his entire body trembling as he came hard squirting all over Thanatos’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His moans echoed in the chamber, probably making every shade in Tartarus aware of what they were doing. Not that Zagreus cared. He almost felt like he wanted everyone to know what Thanatos did to him, how much pleasure his lover was able to give to him and how much they wanted each other.</span>
</p><p><span>With a glazed look in his eyes, Zagreus watched Thanatos who pressed a couple of tender kisses against his</span> <span>cunt before he gently lifted Zagreus’ legs from his shoulders and rose to his feet again. His face was covered in slick, evidence of Zagreus’ release. Watching Thanatos lick over his lips promptly made the prince’s dick twitch in interest again.</span></p><p><span>He reached out for Thanatos, who indulged him willingly, and pulled him closer, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Zagreus shivered because he could taste himself so clearly. It was such an immense turn on and he could feel himself getting even wetter.</span> <span>For a moment they both got lost in the feeling of making out, not having to breathe certainly came in handy as they could continue kissing without having to interrupt themselves. After they finally broke apart, Zagreus couldn’t resist the temptation to playfully lick Thanatos’ face clean.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I have to say, you’re doing pretty well on the ‘spoiling’ part,” Zagreus grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos smirked, a sight that made his cunt produce a new wave of slick despite just having come. “I’ve had plenty of practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oh, wasn’t that the truth. Sure, between Thanatos’ job and Zagreus’ ongoing escape attempts to keep up the facade for his Olympian relatives, neither of them had as much time as they both longed for. But that certainly didn’t stop them from using any chance possible to get together. And a lot of that time was spent making love and learning each other’s body, to find out exactly what the other one liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of… Zagreus knew for a fact that Thanatos </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> eating him out. Knew how aroused his lover would get whenever he was getting a taste of his prince. And Zagreus had every intention of making sure Thanatos would find his own release soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed one more kiss against Thanatos’ lips before he gently pushed him away. Just far enough so that Zagreus had enough space to get up himself and turn around. With his back to Thanatos, he placed his hands on the fountain basin for support and looked over his shoulder, his hips swaying in what he knew was an alluring way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos’ response was a low growl and it only took him a brief moment before he was pressed against his lover again. It quickly became apparent that the pause only happened so that Thanatos could pull out his hard cock which was now rubbing against Zagreus’ folds without any layers of clothes between them.</span>
</p><p><span>“Love feeling you like this,” Zagreus panted, moving his hips back and forth and spreading his slick</span> <span>on Thanatos’ dick. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Thanatos replied, his voice a deep rumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both moved in unison, more than content to enjoy this moment for a while. It seemed that Thanatos didn’t care all that much about the limited amount of time he had and Zagreus wasn’t selfless enough to remind him about all the recently deceased souls waiting for him to get picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, however, getting impatient. As nice as this was, Zagreus wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So when he felt Thanatos’ cock catch on his entrance, he sneakily slipped a hand between his legs to guide the throbbing length where he wanted it to be. Which was right inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood and darkness,” Thanatos hissed, the sudden heat surrounding his dick taking him by surprise. His hips thrusted forward, not stopping until he was completely buried inside of Zagreus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince moaned happily, head thrown back as he enjoyed the feeling of being filled by his lover. He teasingly circled his hips which earned him another hiss and a pair of hands landed on his hips, holding him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zag, I-” Thanatos started but cut himself off when Zagreus intentionally clenched around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Than?” the prince asked back innocently, glad that Thanatos couldn’t see the devilish grin spreading on his lips.</span>
</p><p><span>But Death Incarnate seemed to realize that Zagreus was purposefully being a little tease.</span> <span>Luckily he knew exactly how to ‘punish’ his lover for his behaviour. He pulled out entirely, leaving Zagreus with nothing but the feeling of complete emptiness. They both knew that this drove him absolutely insane. And sure enough, it didn’t take long for the prince to start complaining.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Than!” Zagreus whined, looking over his shoulder with a pout. “There’s no reason to be this mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’m not sure, Zag,” Thanatos replied, sounding way too calm for someone who wanted to fuck his partner. And Zagreus </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>how eager Thanatos was to get back inside of him again. He had, however, way too much patience and remained still, much to the dismay of the prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus knew exactly what Thanatos was waiting for and he was done being patient. Shoving back his own pride, he openly begged: “Please, Than, I need you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to have said exactly the right words because he finally felt Thanatos sliding in albeit at a torturously slow pace.</span>
</p><p><span>Zagreus threw his head back, another moan slipping past his lips when Thanatos bottomed out. It felt so good to have him inside of him again. The patience of his lover seemed to be running thin as well since he</span> <span>didn’t drag things out any longer and started to fuck Zagreus with sharp thrusts.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Feels so good, Than,” Zagreus whimpered, his arms shaking under the effort of holding himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos growled in response, snapping his hips against Zagreus as he built up even more speed. Every time he pulled out, the prince couldn’t help but let out a soft cry, immediately missing the feeling of Thanatos’ thick cock filling him. Luckily he never had to wait long for Thanatos to enter him again, each drag of his cock more delicious than the one before. With every thrust Thanatos managed to brush Zagreus’ sweet spot, making slick run down his thighs and drip on the ground beneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos knew exactly what to do to pleasure him. It was perfect. Pure bliss. Zagreus was close to the edge again and the only thing holding him back was his wish for Thanatos to come first.</span>
</p><p><span>Wrecked moans echoed in the chamber as their bodies kept moving together, the only other noise filling the room was the sound of skin slapping against skin and the lewd squelches his</span> <span>cunt made while Thanatos kept fucking him furiously. He still held Zagreus’ hips in a bruising grip while he kept tugging at his hair, the prince arching his back as he dropped one hand between his legs to jerk his cock in time with Thanatos’ thrusts.</span></p><p>
  <span>“If only you could see yourself, Zagreus,” Thanatos groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could try fucking against the mirror in my room,” Zagreus suggested with a chuckle, his voice raw and hoarse from all the moaning. “You can show me then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His suggestion seemed to be appealing if the way Thanatos pushed into him even harder was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p><span>“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Thanatos said between clenched teeth, the slight tremble in his voice</span> <span>giving away that both of them found this idea very appealing. “To watch yourself fall apart under my touch.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Yessss,” Zagreus agreed, his answer dragged out in a hiss when Thanatos brushed over his sweet spot again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Zag, you’re taking me so well,” Thanatos continued, knowing full well that the prince was weak to any form of praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good around me,” he murmured, making Zagreus shiver. Staying up got more and more difficult for the prince. “Like you were made for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos leaned forward and pressed his front against Zagreus’ back, his teeth sinking into Zagreus’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p><span>“You’re mine, Zagreus,” he growled</span> <span>after letting go, his thrusts becoming erratic. “Isn’t that right?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zagreus sobbed, overcome by the lust flowing through his body and the love he felt for him. “I am yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confirmation seemed to be the last straw for Thanatos to reach his climax. It only took him a couple more thrusts before his hips stilled entirely, his cock twitching deep inside of Zagreus as he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling Thanatos spill inside of him was enough to send Zagreus over the edge as well. A drawn-out whine fell from his trembling lips as his second orgasm hit him and he squirted all over his hand that was still furiously rubbing his own dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Zagreus had come, they both sank to the ground, neither of them able to stand up any longer. That change in position made Thanatos slip out and Zagreus instantly missed the feeling of his lover inside of him. To make up for this he didn’t waste any time to wrap his arms around Thanatos and cuddle up to him. Death Incarnate returned the hug and pulled Zagreus on his lap, his back resting against the stone as he apologetically licked over the bite mark he had left. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been through worse,” Zagreus chuckled and then looked at him with an encouraging smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Besides, I like it when you hurt me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Thanatos’ turn to chuckle, “That you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression quickly became serious, however, “I uhm… also hope you don’t mind what I said back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About you… being mine,” the words were whispered against his skin as Thanatos pressed his face against his neck, so quiet that Zagreus almost didn’t catch them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct me if I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure it was my confirmation that sent you over the edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to make sure that you’re really fine with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Zagreus said softly, cupping Thanatos’ cheek and making him look at him. “More than fine with it, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that I don’t actually think that I own you, right?” Thanatos asked, his eyes scanning Zagreus’ face attentively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” the prince replied, looking at Thanatos with love and admiration. “And I know you don’t think that way. But just so you know: I am yours as much as you are mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours,” Thanatos repeated, a gold flush covering his cheeks as he shyly averted his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an adorable sight and Zagreus leaned in to press tender kisses against his lover’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one has to find a consort for me,” he murmured in between kisses, nudging his nose against Thanatos’ to get his lover to look at him. “I have already found the one who is perfect for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Thanatos asked back, sounding almost as if he was in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. If he will have me, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Thanatos started but choked on his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus knew that it wasn’t a bad sign, Thanatos still struggled to express his feelings verbally and it was one of the many things the prince found endearing about him. Instead of continuing to find the right words, Thanatos pulled him in for a kiss, pouring all the unspoken emotions into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I do. Only you, Zagreus,” he whispered against Zagreus’ lips after he pulled off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Than.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Thanatos replied, the flush on his cheeks deepening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus beamed at him before pulling him in for another kiss. And another. They spent a long time just kissing on the floor and softly touching each other, simply enjoying the presence of the one they loved the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Thanatos pulled away and looked at Zagreus with regret in his eyes. “I have to go soon.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I know,” Zagreus sighed and rolled his eyes</span> <span>dramatically. “My ever busy lover.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Thanatos frowned, “You know I would make more time for you if I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Zagreus got serious to reassure him. “I’m sorry, I was joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose to his feet and held out a hand for Thanatos, pulling him up with him. They both readjusted their clothes and Zagreus wrapped his arms around Thanatos after they were dressed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m grateful for every moment you bless me with your presence,” he sighed dreamily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to exaggerate, Zagreus,” Thanatos huffed but his lips were curling up in a fond smile.</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh, but I’m not exaggerating,” Zagreus looked at his lover seriously. “I truly mean it. I</span> <span>know both of our lives are busy but that only makes the moments we do get for ourselves that much more special. I cherish every single one.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“You can be quite the sap, Zag,” Thanatos rolled his eyes but the happy shine in them gave away how he truly felt about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my moments,” Zagreus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you back at home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus pulled him in for one last lingering kiss. "I'm looking forward to seeing my consort in my roome when I return."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will be there. I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that Thanatos disappeared and Zagreus was left alone in the chamber. With a lovestruck smile on his lips, the prince stroked through his hair to tame the mess their lovemaking had left behind. This encounter had been quite enlightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus would make a better, more fitting proposal later, Thanatos deserved to be properly wooed after all, but his heart fluttered when he realized that he already knew the answer he would get. Not that he had any doubts but… it was euphoric to know that Thanatos wanted to marry him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So take that, Uncle Zeus! Zagreus had already found the love of his immortal life and the perfect consort.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to throw up my hands in despair because this fic... this fic stole my last nerve. I'm not 100% satisfied but I can't stand looking at this anymore. I hope you were able to enjoy it at least a little bit.<br/>Thank you, <a href="https://twitter.com/jimikatdraws">Jimi</a> for reading through it and giving me back some confidence in my writing abilities, it's so very much appreciated!!<br/> <br/>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/smol_disaster">twitter</a>, feel free to drop by if you want to talk more about ZagThan and/or Hades! The Hades brainrot is as strong as ever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>